A Night to Remember
by Dell.can.write
Summary: Hikaru has woken and can't remember what he did last nigh. And finding himself naked just makes matters more confusing. Read and review. Thnx!


Hitachiin Hikaru woke to the sun shinning in his eyes. The glaring sun threatened to blind him if he didn't look away. He threw his covers off to find himself naked, though he never remembered undressing. There was a tap on the door. "Hold on a minute!" he called scrambling to find his clothes. The door knob started to turn and he dove for his bed. Hitachiin Kaoru swaggered into the room nibbling on some toast. "You couldn't wait two minutes?!" Hikaru pulled his sheets tightly around himself. "You said a minute. I counted sixty seconds, jeez." Hikaru's cheeks burned. It wasn't because he was naked, but because he couldn't figure out why.

"What are we going to do for the entire summer?" Kaoru wondered to Hikaru. "Not a cruise, not entertaining enough, and not a theme park we did that last summer. It would bore me to death if we did that again." Kaoru looked over at Hikaru to see if he was just as distressed as himself at their summer schedules extreme lack of entertainment. Hikaru was staring out the window his brow scrunched into a frown. Thoughts were being juggled around in his mind. The mystery of his missing clothes still unsolved. Kaoru babbled on about how it should be a crime they didn't have an entertaining summer schedule and stuck his nose up in the air when he mentioned to himself they should go to Disney Land. His reasoning, "That's were the commoners go." Gravity sucked Hikaru's eyebrows down further. What had they been doing last night? Where had had they been? More important, who had they been with?

"Hikaru. Did you hear me Hikaru?" Kaoru walked over to his bed and pulled the covers off. Hikaru tried to grab them but they flew to the floor instead. Hikaru watched as his only cover for his bare skin float to the hard wood in slow motion.

"Hikaru, why are you naked?" Kaoru smirked at him.

"Forget to get dressed this morning Hikaru?" Kaoru laughed. Hikaru felt the cold extra special on his skin and shot to the closet for a robe. Kaoru was sitting on Hikaru's now bare bed examining his fingernails. Hikaru walked slowly back to his twin brother, the cold floor making each step like a frozen lake of emotion.

"Kaoru, what did we do last night?" Kaoru looked up from his nails at him. His eyes stared back at Kaoru like large pools of aqua and he noticed his eyes looked truly terrified.

"We were at a party. Don't you remember? Are you alright?" Hikaru glanced around the room.

"A party?" He now was glancing franticly around the room like he was searching for something.

"I remember now, we were there with Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey-kun, Mori-sempi, and…Haruchi." He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Are you sure you're alright? I could call a maid, or mother, or a psychiatrist?"

Hikaru suddenly ran into his closet like a mad man, legs flailing and all. He started pulling clothes out and holding them up to his neck looking at himself in the mirror then shaking his head.

"How does this look? To formal?" He was holding up a tuxedo with gold stitches down the back and up the sleeves.

"Ahhhh, where are you going? The Queen of Gold Mountain's royal party?" Hikaru's eyes clicked inwardly.

"Your right, to fancy. I want to look stylish yet comfortable…" His voice faded as he stumbled back into his monster sized closet. Twenty minutes later(right before Kaoru was about to send a search party in) when Hikaru slid out clad in loose fitting jeans that slung like they were just about to fall off. He dusted of his short t-shirt that showed of his sleek abs when he walked and a jacket that only Hikaru could pull off, with its sleeves rolled up and the collar being flipped up at just the right angle. Hikaru ran his hands through his professionally chopped hair and to top it off he was wearing no boxers…and his jeans were threatening to fall with each a step he took.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru needed to know because with an outfit like that and there might be innocent bystanders lining the streets unsuspecting, not knowing what there up against, then BAM! The emergency might be full of more than just broken hearts. Hikaru shoved his feet into a pair of perfectly white Pumas.

"I know what I did last night! I've got to find Haruhi!"

"Your not telling m-" The door opened and a maid came in with fresh linens. She saw Kaoru and gasped.

"OH! I am sorry sir! I was told you where out. I-I…" She was right in the process of apologizing when, "BAM!" She saw Hikaru. He was standing in front of the window and the light was shinning on his perfectly sculpted profile, it was all to much for an innocent maid to stumble upon. He looked like a model, but could have just as easily past as a god. He would have to go out in the cover of night if he wanted to survive to see the daylight ever again.

Hikaru took this moment to escape, luckily for the maid. Kaoru jumped up and followed him.

"Wait! Wait!" Hikaru was ordering one of the butlers to get the chauffeur. Kaoru finally caught up with him and grabbed both arms. He looked Hkaru straight in the eyes.

"You did didn't you? You slept with Haruhi." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, but I'm not sure we were…well sober." Fujioka Haruhi drunk? Hikaru and Haruhi together? Kaoru was shocked, more or less any way.

"I've got to talk to her. What if she's…I don't know." Hikaru looked desperately for the car. Kaoru shook his head like a dog trying to get all the images flooding into his brain out.

"Hikaru, what about Tamaki? How could you and Haruhi do this to him, and…me?" Hikaru stopped looking for the vehicle and looked at him.

"Kaoru," He said with love and sympathy in his voice. "I'm sorry." Hikaru traced Kaoru's jaw line with his delicate fingers.

"No matter what happens, remember, I will always love you." A tear slipped down Kaoru's cheek. Hikaru caught the tear on his finger and touched it to his lips, the salty spray of sadness being sucked into his mouth.

" Hikaru." Kaoru whispered. He hugged Hikaru's waist pushing his head hard against his shoulder and Hikaru returned the embraced.

There was a thud and they both looked up to find a maid, who had been standing there the whole entire time, fainted dead away.

"I have to go now. I have to figure this out." Hikaru ran out the door and down the steps into a waiting car that looked strangely like a Hurst to Kaoru.


End file.
